What's Gonna Make You Fall For Me?
by AoiTakuto
Summary: "When you kissed her, it came from the bottom of your heart but when you kissed me, it was by accident. You'll never love me..." Never say never, everything is possible ;) [Shindou/Okatsu] [Shindou/Aoi]
1. Prologue

_Author's note__: _

_First of all, I'd like to thank __**Shiranai**__**Atsune**__ for giving me the main idea of this fiction. I drew my inspiration from "__The Unlikely__" (a wonderful fiction, written by her). Secondly, I'd like to apologize beforehand, I don't speak English fluently so if you spot some mistakes, please, don't blame me :). Despite of that, I hope you'll enjoy my fiction ;) ^_^ !_

• Prologue ~ •

**Normal point of view**

The rule which forbidden the soccer was finally disappearing! Each member of Raimon Eleven was taking back his practice for the FFI. A team as good as them didn't get a lot of time to laze.

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

The practice was finally over. I couldn't wait for its ending anymore. I was very exciting because, to celebrate the return of the soccer and the success of our mission, Wandaba let me take Okatsu here, even if it was forbidden, that was why I kept that secret for myself.

While I was thinking about the girl I loved, Aoi walked towards me and gave me my water bottle and a towel, making me go back on the Earth.

Aoi : This is for you Shindou.

Me, smiling to her : Thank you Aoi!

Aoi smiled back to me. I could notice she was blushing a kinda but, honestly, I didn't really care. I was so exciting to be able to see Okatsu again !

I went to the club room and I wore my shirt, my pants and my shoes and I went to my house, impatiently. I walked as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

• ~ Chapter 1 ~ •

**Aoi's point of view**

I looked at Shindou. He was happy and hurried, more than everyday. I wondered what happened...

Tenma : Aoi, are you okay?

He was looking at me considerably. He had a worry on his voice.

Me : Er... Yeah, everything is okay.

Shinsuke: Are you sure? You seem like you're worried about something...

Me, with a nervous smile, grabbing my head : In fact, I was just wondering what happened with Shindou today... He's not... as usual.

Tenma, looking at Shindou who was walking very fast : Now you mention it, I admit he's not as everyday.

Tenma and Shinsuke had changed a worried look.

Shinsuke : Maybe he's in love and he's going to see his girlfriend.

Tenma : Do you really think Shindou's got a girlfriend?

Shinsuke : Yeah, he must. That could explain the changement of his behavior.

Tenma and Shinsuke smiled to each other. They seemed very happy for Shindou, contrary to me. It's been a while that I was endeared by his personality and his wonderful eyes. Hearing that he must date with someone else had just broken me inside and brought tears to my eyes. So, before they'd fall down on my face, I decided to run away from Tenma and Shinsuke, I didn't want anyone to discover my love for Shindou, especially if he was dating with someone.

I sat on a wood bench, not very far from where I was. I took a deep breath and I tried to calm down.

~ . ~

**Shindou point of view**

I walked through my room's door and I closed it after me.

... : Hey Shindou, it's been a while, isn't it?

I turned round and I saw Okatsu in front of me. I was paralyzed during few seconds, trying to know if I was dreaming or not. She was just wonderful with her hair down and modern clothes.

Me: O-Okatsu? Am I dreaming?

She smiled to me and said no with her head. I let my bag on the floor and I ran towards her and hugged her.

Me: You are really amazing!

Okatsu : Thank you Shindou.

I couldn't believe that she was holding on to me. I couldn't stop my tears from falling down and I held her harder.

We spent the rest of the journey together. I wished this day will never stop but, unfortunately, the sun was already going down and Okatsu had to go.

Okatsu, tears in her eyes : Thank you for this day, it was just wonderful, the best day of my life !

Thinking we had to be separated and for ever this time just made me cried. I was hugging her one more time.

Okatsu : I love you Shindou.

I stopped the hug when I finally stopped crying and I put my hands on her face, wiping her face from her tears with my thumbs.

Me : I love you too, Okatsu.

Softly, I put my lips on hers and my right hand around her waist. She was firstly surprised by my kiss but she finally closed her eyes and put her hands around my neck while I restarted to cry.

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I was alone at home. Tenma was calling me, asking me why did I go like that. I apologized, saying that I forgot to do something very important.

I was unable to move during around thirty minutes, I couldn't support the fact that Shindou was dating with someone... After I cried for an hour, I decided to try to change my mind by going out. The fresh air couldn't be bad for me. I decided to stay like I was, wearing a T-shirt, a jean short and my pink shoes because I won't stay out for a long time.

I watched the sun, which was about to set, in the park and, after a while, I decided to go back home. At the same time, my phone was rigging. It was a message from my mother.

Mum, message : Aoi please, buy a bread before coming back, at our favorite baker. And don't stay out for a long time. It's cold.

Oh no! I had to pass in front of Shindou's house. It's the only way to go to this baker. I was really hoping not seeing him...

I walked as fast as possible, really happy because since this moment, I didn't see him.

Me, thinking: He must be at his house so I don't have to worry.

My heart was beating fast. I didn't know exactly if it was because I was exhausting, because I was afraid to see his face, because I was hurt, thinking he must had a girlfriend or because I was thinking about him.

I took a breath. I was about to arrive on the street where lived my heart's owner. It was my last obstacle and cleary the harder to pass. I walked with my head down few meters and when I finally managed to gather enough courage in me, I raised my head and...


	3. Chapter 2

• ~ Chapter 2 ~ •

I raised my head and... My dear... I saw Shindou kissing another girl, surely his girlfriend. I wasn't able to move anymore. I was paralyzed in front of this scene. I could feel my hands shaking, my heart bleeding, my body failing and my tears falling. Nothing could hurt me more.

When they lips were finally separated, the girl went behind Shindou's house. Perhaps she was going to go back home. Shindou watched her leave and he turns round towards me...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

I looked at Okatsu leaving, sadness in my heart. But I had to move on and to go ahead, even if it'll be hard. To change my mind, I decided to go get an ice cream. I went to the left of my street, where we could buy the best ice creams ever - my favorite in every case-, and I saw Aoi. She was a kinda far from me so I couldn't see clearly her face but it seemed like she was crying. Less than five seconds after I looked at her, she was running away from me.

If Aoi saw Okatsu (even if I was sure she did) and told it to someone who couldn't keep the secret, Wandaba will have lots of problems and it will be because of me. I had got to get to her and asked her to keep the secret, but she was already far. I began to run.

Me : Aoi, wait for me please!

She didn't stop. She didn't even slow down. Why? Didn't she hear me? Was she angry with me? I didn't know. After meters, she went to a street I didn't know. I ran faster but when I arrived to the street, there were three divisions. I didn't know which one she took so I tried the second. My chances to get to her were very thin, so I decided to stop running and wait for tomorrow to talk to her. I just only hoped she won't say it to anyone before.

~ . ~

**Normal point of view**

Shindou didn't know he went to the same street as Aoi. Unfortunately for them, a thief, who had stolen a scientist project earlier, and a policeman had seized this street too - after Aoi but before Shindou.

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I kept running. I didn't know where but I didn't stop. I was finally exhausted, so I had to stop. I was on my knees. Why did Shindou tell me to wait for him? Why did he run after me? I admit, running away from him wasn't the best solution but seeing him or, worse than that, talking to him would kill me at this moment... My brain replayed the scene I saw earlier, the boy I loved kissing another girl... That made my tears fell down another time.

Me : Shindou...

Suddenly, I heard someone who was running behind me. It was dark so he couldn't see the way. He fell down because of me and I had fallen too. My arms and my knees were bleeding but compared to the pain I was feeling, it was nothing. I tried to stand up and, after downfalls, I was finally able to. The man who had fallen because of me didn't have the same luck as me, so I decided to help him.

Me : Are you okay? I'm terribly sorry...

After he was standing up, the man caught my hand and he held it hardly, that hurt me so bad.

Me : What are you doing?

The man : Shut up !

Me : Leave me alone. Let me go! HELP ME PLEASE!

The man : Be quiet !

He put his hand on my mouth. I felt my heartbeats became faster. I was afraid. What will he do to me? I struggled but he was too strong for me...

The man : I said be quiet. Are you deaf?

While I was thinking it'll be my last day, a policeman appeared.

The policeman : Let this girl go!

The man : Otherwise, what will you do?

The policeman : LET THIS GIRL GO!

He took a pistol and pointed it to the man. Before I could notice it, I was crying. Oh my dear, why did I go here?

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

It walked quietly in this street - which was very dark - while I heard Aoi's voice. She was screaming. Faster as possible, I ran to the direction of Aoi's voice.

I could see a man who was holding Aoi's hand with one hand and his other hand on Aoi's mouth. In front of him, there was a policeman. So, I concluded this man was a thief. I ran next to the policeman.

Me : Leave Aoi alone!

He laughed out loud. I looked at her. She was crying. Poor her, she had to be afraid... More afraid than me.

The policeman :*To me* Don't stay here, it's dangerous. *To the thief* Don't joke with me. Let her go!

The thief : Oh, but I'm not joking. If you don't let me go with my stuffs, I won't let her go.

I looked at the policeman, he was hesitating. He was about to agree while Aoi was bitten the thief's hand and she gave a kick on his belly.

Me, thinking: Great job Aoi!

But unhappily, he took a type of handgun from his pocket and pushed Aoi, who finished up on the floor. He pointed the "handgun" toward Aoi.

The thief : You'll regret your act...

Few seconds before he pulled, I ran toward Aoi and I held her against me. We were both closing our eyes while I could hear a thump. He pulled.


	4. Chapter 3

• ~ Chapter 3 ~ •

I finally opened my eyes and discovered a desert with a big rock in front if me and a forest behind me. Where were we? Were we died? It was very weird because I didn't feel any dolor on myself. What happened? I will think about that later, for the moment, I looked at Aoi. She was hurt and in this place, it wasn't worth hoping we will find a doctor, a hospital or a pharmacy. It was impossible to find medical cares here... We had to walk away and go back to the city.

Me : How are you? Can you stand up?

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I didn't know where we were or what were we doing here. I was too much in pain to think. When this man pushed me and I fell on the floor, my head tucked into something, probably a stone. I was hurt, outside and inside... Shindou asked me how I was and if I could stand up. I looked at him during few seconds and I looked at the ground. My dear... Even hearing the sound of his voice made the tears fell on my cheeks.

Shindou, worriedly : Oh, you are hurt at this point? Calm down...

He thought I was crying because of the pain, fortunately for me... He came to me and hugged me but I didn't move. He passed a hand on my hair, I let go a little pain scream. He drew back his hand and looked at it, horrified.

Shindou : OMG! You've got a injury on your head, it's bleeding!

I should've panic or something else but I kept looking at the ground quietly.

Me, thinking: If I should die tonight, it won't be a matter for me. I've lost my happiness and my joy of life...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

Poor Aoi... She's got lots of injuries. It could be mortal for her if she won't have treatment quickly... But where were we? I've never seen this place before. What could I do? What should I do? I was starting to feel panicky.

Suddenly, I heard something coming to us. It was a rock. A alive rock?! When it was right in front of Aoi and me, a screen appeared in its side. There were the policeman and another man on it.

The man: Hey, do you see us correctly?

I looked at Aoi. She was watching the screen weirdly.

Me: Err... Yeah. Sorry but who are you?

The man: I'm a scientist. My name's Arno Crossword.

_[In this fiction, they didn't know him]_

The policeman: In fact, the thief you met stole Arno's project.

Arno: Yeah, it's a handgun which teleports to the planet "Crossword". I'm doing some searches on this planet and I use this handgun to go other-there sometimes and to go back home.

The policeman: Regrettably, after I caught the thief, the handgun fell on the floor and now it's broken.

Me: What?! You mean we are stuck on another planet?

Arno: Effectively...

Ok, now it was official, I was panic-stricken...

Arno: But don't worry, I'm fixing it. It should be our last preoccupation...

Me: Our last?

Arno: Yes... This policeman told me your friend is hurt...

Me: Yes, her arms, her knees and her head are bleeding...

Arno: Her head too?! It could be dangerous. Regretfully, we can't do anything for the moment, I mean as long as the handgun is broken... Try to put something on her head to stop the bleed flowing down. I advice you to spend the night on the forest. Don't worry, there's nothing really dangerous other-there but despite of that, you must be careful.

Me: Ok...That's all?

Arno: Er... You can also pray for the repair. We all hope it'll be fixed betimes for your friend... I'll recall you when I finish. Meanwhile, spend a great visit.

And the rock had disappeared. Seriously? Oh my dear, what a weird adventure...

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I saw the boy I loved kissing another girl, I fell nose to nose with a burglar who was about to break my hand, my head ticked into a stone, and I was stuck on another planet with the boy I tried to shun... All of that during just one day. It was, without any doubt, the worse day of my life. Shindou took away his shirt, tore a part of it and came to me.

Shindou: I'll put it on your head. Ready?

I acquiesced. He was on his knees and wrap the cloth around of my injury.

Shindou: Aoi, how's it doing?

Me: Uhm... Fine Shindou... Thank you...

Shindou: Can you stand up?

I tried to stand up but I failed. My ankle swelled up. What a pain!

Me: I-I can't...

Shindou: Mmmmh... So I'll carry you.

And he did it. He put his left arm around my neck and his right hand between my legs and my thighs, and he walked towards the forest. I could smell his perfume, I could feel his warm breath and I could hear his heartbeats. I think I should look to a tomato as much I was blushing. Thankfully, it began to be dark so he couldn't see my red cheeks. But unfortunately, we had to spend a night on an unknown planet...


	5. Chapter 4

• ~ Chapter 3 ~ •

I finally opened my eyes and discovered a desert with a big rock in front if me and a forest behind me. Where were we? Were we died? It was very weird because I didn't feel any dolor on myself. What happened? I will think about that later, for the moment, I looked at Aoi. She was hurt and in this place, it wasn't worth hoping we will find a doctor, a hospital or a pharmacy. It was impossible to find medical cares here... We had to walk away and go back to the city.

Me : How are you? Can you stand up?

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I didn't know where we were or what were we doing here. I was too much in pain to think. When this man pushed me and I fell on the floor, my head tucked into something, probably a stone. I was hurt, outside and inside... Shindou asked me how I was and if I could stand up. I looked at him during few seconds and I looked at the ground. My dear... Even hearing the sound of his voice made the tears fell on my cheeks.

Shindou, worriedly : Oh, you are hurt at this point? Calm down...

He thought I was crying because of the pain, fortunately for me... He came to me and hugged me but I didn't move. He passed a hand on my hair, I let go a little pain scream. He drew back his hand and looked at it, horrified.

Shindou : OMG! You've got a injury on your head, it's bleeding!

I should've panic or something else but I kept looking at the ground quietly.

Me, thinking: If I should die tonight, it won't be a matter for me. I've lost my happiness and my joy of life...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

Poor Aoi... She's got lots of injuries. It could be mortal for her if she won't have treatment quickly... But where were we? I've never seen this place before. What could I do? What should I do? I was starting to feel panicky.

Suddenly, I heard something coming to us. It was a rock. A alive rock?! When it was right in front of Aoi and me, a screen appeared in its side. There were the policeman and another man on it.

The man: Hey, do you see us correctly?

I looked at Aoi. She was watching the screen weirdly.

Me: Err... Yeah. Sorry but who are you?

The man: I'm a scientist. My name's Arno Crossword.

_[In this fiction, they didn't know him]_

The policeman: In fact, the thief you met stole Arno's project.

Arno: Yeah, it's a handgun which teleports to the planet "Crossword". I'm doing some searches on this planet and I use this handgun to go other-there sometimes and to go back home.

The policeman: Regrettably, after I caught the thief, the handgun fell on the floor and now it's broken.

Me: What?! You mean we are stuck on another planet?

Arno: Effectively...

Ok, now it was official, I was panic-stricken...

Arno: But don't worry, I'm fixing it. It should be our last preoccupation...

Me: Our last?

Arno: Yes... This policeman told me your friend is hurt...

Me: Yes, her arms, her knees and her head are bleeding...

Arno: Her head too?! It could be dangerous. Regretfully, we can't do anything for the moment, I mean as long as the handgun is broken... Try to put something on her head to stop the bleed flowing down. I advice you to spend the night on the forest. Don't worry, there's nothing really dangerous other-there but despite of that, you must be careful.

Me: Ok...That's all?

Arno: Er... You can also pray for the repair. We all hope it'll be fixed betimes for your friend... I'll recall you when I finish. Meanwhile, spend a great visit.

And the rock had disappeared. Seriously? Oh my dear, what a weird adventure...

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I saw the boy I loved kissing another girl, I fell nose to nose with a burglar who was about to break my hand, my head ticked into a stone, and I was stuck on another planet with the boy I tried to shun... All of that during just one day. It was, without any doubt, the worse day of my life. Shindou took away his shirt, tore a part of it and came to me.

Shindou: I'll put it on your head. Ready?

I acquiesced. He was on his knees and wrap the cloth around of my injury.

Shindou: Aoi, how's it doing?

Me: Uhm... Fine Shindou... Thank you...

Shindou: Can you stand up?

I tried to stand up but I failed. My ankle swelled up. What a pain!

Me: I-I can't...

Shindou: Mmmmh... So I'll carry you.

And he did it. He put his left arm around my neck and his right hand between my legs and my thighs, and he walked towards the forest. I could smell his perfume, I could feel his warm breath and I could hear his heartbeats. I think I should look to a tomato as much I was blushing. Thankfully, it began to be dark so he couldn't see my red cheeks. But unfortunately, we had to spend a night on an unknown planet...


	6. Chapter 5

• ~ Chapter 5 ~ •

**Normal point of view**

Shindou and Aoi ate fruits for the breakfast. Aoi still bleeding sometimes and she still hurt but she hide it to Shindou because she knew he'd become anxious. Shindou couldn't stop to worry about Aoi's life.

It was noon and they began to be thirsty. Shindou took Aoi on his arms and they walked through the forest, researching for a river or something like that.

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

Shindou was really nice carrying me but even if he pretended no, I knew he was tired.

Me: Shindou... Er... Can I get down please?

He stopped walking.

Shindou: Why?

Me: Leave me on the floor please...

I really hoped he will. He hesitated during a moment but he finally did. After putting me on the floor, he looked at me considerably and, I didn't know if it was the reality or if I had some illusions because I have lost too much of blood, but he was blushing.

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

I let Aoi on the floor and we were looking each other for a while. I've never noticed her eyes were so wonderful. I could feel my heart beats and my breathing going faster.

Aoi: Shindou, are you okay?

Me: Er... Yes... Yes, I am... I'm sorry... What about you?

Aoi, smiling: Honestly, it could be worse!

Oh, my, what a smile! She really had a beautiful smile. I smiled back to her, I didn't know if it was voluntary or instinctive. But quickly, my smile had disappeared. It was already noon and the scientist didn't call yet. I was afraid. I didn't want her to die...

Aoi, worriedly: Shindou? Why are you crying?

Me, rubbing my eyes: For nothing... Don't worry for me, worry for you instead.

She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't say anything.

Me: Can we press on?

Aoi: Yes, we can.

I was about to carry her but she didn't want to.

Me: What are you doing Aoi?

Aoi: I'd like to try to walk. Please, would you help me to get up?

Me: You... aren't serious, are you?

She said yes with her head, smiling. She couldn't even get up and she'd like to walk? She could fall or aggravate her injuries...

Me: But Aoi... You can't walk... Let me carry you.

Aoi: No, please... Help me...

I felt a stinging in my heart. First, I knew it was a bad idea. She could fall or even worse. I didn't want her to be hurt another time, I was so afraid... And secondly, carrying Aoi didn't deranged me. On the contrary, I loved that. I loved having her on my arms...

Aoi: Shindou, I don't want you to be tired because of me. Let me try to walk please, just one time.

She looked at me with puppy eyes. I couldn't resist this look so I helped her to get up.

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

Shindou gave me his hands and I held them. This act made me shivering and blushing. Thankfully, he didn't look at me, he looked at our hands. I prefered doing the same, seeing his face always made me blushed more. He tugged me until I was on my feet. I was really hurt but I had to hide it to Shindou.

Shindou: How do you do?

I was wincing but I finally managed to fake a smile, God only knows how.

Me: I'm fine, you can let go of my hands now.

Shindou, worriedly: Are you sure it's a good idea?

I acquiesced so he did. Staying up was perhaps the hardest thing I have ever done but I had to...

Me, thinking: Shindou is tired! You have to walk!

I closed my eyes and I tried to forget the suffering.

Shindou: Aoi...

I stopped him.

Me: It's... It's okay, don't worry... Go on, I'll follow you...

I kept my eyes closed so I thought he'd be gone by now. I tried to make one step but I fell on Shindou and... our lips were touching each other... I've never blushed as that, I've never felt as happy and... lost as now. Kissing Shindou was always be my dream but... This kiss... It didn't come from his heart. He owned my heart but I didn't own his... He's got a girlfriend...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

We were both surprised by this kiss, especially for me. Aoi didn't open her eyes yet, but, instead of stopping this kiss, I finally closed mine and let the things be as they were. Her lips were soft and sweet. I got those little butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know exactly why but I really appreciated this moment, I wanted it to last forever. When I felt I was blushing, I knew I was in love. I was about to put my hands on her waist but she stopped the kiss. I opened my eyes and saw tears in her eyes.

Aoi: I'm sorry Shindou...

Me: No problem Aoi... But can you tell me why are you crying?

She looked away while her tears were falling on her face.

Me: Aoi...

I'd have liked to stop her tears. I'd have liked to stop her pain and her sorrow. I'd have liked to make her smile again, to make her happy. But how? I didn't even know the reason for her tears and she seemed like she was angry with me. I would give my all to make her fall in love with me and to have another kiss but... I knew it was impossible...


	7. Chapter 6

• ~ Chapter 6 ~ •

**Normal point of view**

Once they regained their composure, Shindou resumed walking, carrying Aoi. After a long silent march, they finally found a river in a beautiful landscape. Shindou put Aoi on the riverside and sat next to her. He sought her glances many times but he always miscarried. His heart filled up with sorrow...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

The scientist didn't call us yet. It was already the afternoon. I found my heart jump out of my chest. I became more and more nervous. I'd have liked to break this silence but Aoi didn't seem to want to talk to me. Oh well, I'll try...

Me: It's a... good place, isn't it?

I was waiting for her to answer to me but she didn't. I tried with other questions but she never answered. What happened? I felt a break in my heart, I felt awful...

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

I was feeling very weird. My head made me suffer a lot. I couldn't hear or see clearly. I sometimes heard Shindou's voice but I didn't understand what he said. Suddenly, I felt my head swum.

Me: Shindou, I... I am... not... very well...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

Aoi felt on the floor, inconsistent... My eyes narrowed, my heart stopped beating for a while to beat really faster. I tried to shake her body, she didn't wake up. I tried to put some water on her face, she didn't wake up. I tried to tap her cheeks, she didn't wake up... I was frightened. I carried her and I run towards the desert, hoping Arno will call soon but he didn't. Desperate, I sat next to her, my face on my hands and I started to cry. I didn't want her to die but I couldn't do anything.

~ . ~

**Normal point of view**

While Shindou was crying, his head on his hands, a light was wrapping them and took them back to the Earth. The scientist managed to fix the handgun but was it too late?

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

Suddenly, I heard a voice which asked me how are we. I raised my head and I saw Arno in front of me.

Me, in panic: Aoi fell and now, she's inconscient... Hurry up please, you have to rush her to the hospital.

He took a mobile phone and call the nearest hospital. An ambulance came few minutes later.

Arno: Someone's gonna have to go with them.

The policeman: I will. I'll explain to the doctor what really happened.

Arno: Uhm... I think it's preferably if it's Shindou ...

The policeman: But Arno...

Arno poked him.

The policeman: Okay Shindou, I leave you my place, you are the one who had panicked the most. Call me if you need me.

He gave me a wink and went out.

Arno: Hurry up Shindou!

Without wasting any time, I rode in the ambulance. Desolation came into my eyes when I looked at Aoi. I took her sweet hand and kissed it.

Me, whispering: Don't worry, you'll escape unscathed... I promise you...

Once arrived in the hospital, a nurse took Aoi into her room. I was about to follow them but a man stopped me. He wore a white coat and a stethoscope so, I concluded he was a doctor.

The doctor: Good morning! I'm the doctor Shelley, I'm gonna take care of your friend.

Me: Good morning, my name's Shindou... Please doctor, may I see her?

Dr. Shelley: Wait for few minutes please. We will run some tests and I'm gonna do a blood test in case the stone which hit her head contained dangerous things.

Me: Okay...

I went to buy some drink and I met Tsurugi. He was surely here to visit his brother.

Me: Hello Tsurugi, what's up?

Tsuguri: Hey Shindou, nothing... Why are you here?

Me: I'm here for Aoi... She... fainted...

Even if I'd have liked to give him more details, I couldn't. I felt a break in my voice... The eyes of Tsurugi narrowed.

Tsurugi: Seriously? What happened?! Where is she?! I mean the room.

I took a breath and try to calm down before answering to Tsurugi but he began to shake me.

Tsurugi, in panic: GIVE ME A F**KING ANSWER!

Me: Tsurugi... You're hurting me...

At the same moment, the doctor was coming.

Dr. Shelley: I didn't know you know each other. Try to keep calm Tsurugi! Shindou, we have finished with your friend and she's awake know. You mustn't rush her, she's on the danger list...

Me: Thank you doc-...

Tsurugi: Give way Shindou!

He pushed me, looked at the Dr. Shelley's copybook where was writing the number of Aoi's room and ran towards her room. I felt something in my heart but I didn't know if it was the wrath to be pushed or the jealousy -everybody knows he had a crush on Aoi -. I tried to get to him but he was too fast.

When I arrived to Aoi's room, the door was already closed but I could see what happened on her room thanks to a type of window. Tsurugi and Aoi were alone and they were talking. I was happy and relieved when I saw Aoi's eyes opened but not anymore when I saw them smile to each other. I was hurt. I was jealous. So, when I saw Tsurugi kissed her cheeks and her nose while she was closing her eyes, a smile on her face, I was torn apart inside... I couldn't stay one more second here.

I took a sit in the waiting room and I let my tears falling... What a stupid boy! I discovered my feelings for Aoi only when we get stuck on this other planet, only when she was about to pass away. I've never tried to get closer to her before or to spend more time with her despite she proposed me to do something together -often with Tenma and Shinsuke-. I have been too focused on Okatsu. But here, I knew that my love for Aoi was stronger than my love for Okatsu. I felt it from the bottom of my heart... as I felt it was too late for me to have her...


	8. Chapter 7

• ~ Chapter 7 ~ •

**Normal point of view**

Shindou became disoriented. He was sure Tsurugi and Aoi were dating. He didn't want to visit her anymore. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry with himself. Once he calmed down, he decided to walk out of the hospital.

Meanwhile, Aoi was disappointed seeing Tsurugi instead of Shindou. She was thinking that he should be with her girlfriend and he didn't care about her. These thoughts were bad for her moral. They prevented her from being cure, on the contrary, they made things worse...

~ . ~

**Aoi's point of view**

Me: Thank you Tsurugi for visiting me!

Tsurugi: It's normal. I'll come back tomorrow. Take care of yourself and get plenty of rest!

He kissed my forehead and went outside, closing the door after him. I was alone in my room. I fixed the ceiling, thinking about Shindou. I was thinking about our adventure. In fact, it stopped when we were back to the Earth. What a dump girl! How could I believe he could fall for me? He was in love with another girl, he was even dating with another girl and I still hoped there was something between us?! I was so silly...

While I was lost in my sadness, someone knocked at the door.

Me: Come in...

It was a nurse. Maybe that was insane but I thought it'll be Shindou. She gave me something to eat. I looked sadly at the food. Obviously, asking me to eat something now was like asking an egg to fly.

Me: No, thanks... I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry...

The nurse: Aoi... You have to eat. It's important if you'd like to be healed.

When she saw I didn't move, she sat down on my bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

The nurse: Aoi, listen to me please. I know there's something wrong. I don't know what and I know it's not my problem but it's bad for your moral and that's not good for you.

I looked down.

The nurse: I know it won't be easy but you must carry on and be strong... I'll leave you alone for a while, when I come back, I hope your plate will be empty.

Despite her speech was very encouraging, I didn't feel better. I needed Shindou, I needed his love but, because it was impossible, I didn't know why should I fight to still alive to live a life where the boy I loved got feelings for someone else...

~ . ~

**Shindou's point of view**

I was about to leave the hospital when Dr Shelley came in front of me.

Dr Shelley: Where are you going?

Me: I'm going to go back home.

Dr Shelley: But... you didn't even visit her, did you?

Me: No. Thank you for everything. Good bye!

I walked towards the door, soul and heart in pain but that was it.

Dr Shelley: Shindou! Wait please! She needs you, don't give her up...

I stopped walking but I didn't turn round.

Me: I'm not the guy you should be asking.

Dr Shelley: What do you mean?

Me: I'm not her sweetheart, I'm just her friend... A regular friend...

Dr Shelley, after a while: I see... So because you're just a "regular friend" in Aoi's life, you couldn't save her, but what do you think about telling her goodbye before she will go away?

I turned round.

Me, in shock: W-What do you mean? It's a joke, true?

Dr Shelley: Unfortunately, no...

Dear! One second after, I was running towards Aoi's room, heart pounding...

~ . ~

**Dr Shelley's point of view**

My mouth was configuring into this little smirk when I saw Shindou running towards Aoi's room. I knew he was the only one who could raise Aoi's morale. Suddenly, the nurse who was looking after Aoi came to me. She seemed worried.

Me: A problem?

The nurse: Yes... I tried to talk to her but nothing had changed... She didn't want to eat, I don't know what else can we do... She risked to die...

Me, smiling: Don't worry, everything will be alright. In less than a week, she will be able to leave the hospital.

The nurse, surprised: With which miracle?!

Me: It's the power of love...

~ . ~

**Normal point of view**

Shindou spent almost ten minutes waiting in front of Aoi's room. He was too afraid to come in. He didn't want to be rejected. The nurse who brought a tray with a yoghurt, a croissant, a orange juice and medicines for Aoi went next to Shindou, in front of the door.

The nurse: Why don't you come in?

Shindou: I... I am afraid...

The nurse: Come on...

She knocked at the door.

Aoi: Come in...

The nurse, opening the door: After you Shindou.

Shindou walked through the door and looked at Aoi. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Shindou came in her room but she swiftly looked down, taken by the sorrow and the pain. Shindou was distraught by how she taken his coming but he didn't want her to die, even she won't be dating with him. That's why he decided to sit on the chair, close to her bed, and he was waiting for being alone with her to try to encourage her to fight to stay alive. The nurse gave the tray to Aoi, smiled to Shindou and went out. "We were at last alone", that was what Shindou was saying in his mind, heart pounding.

Shindou: Aoi, you...

Aoi, stopping him: You are not obliged to stay here. I think someone is waiting for you somewhere else...

Shindou: What do you mean Aoi?

She didn't say anything more. Shindou didn't understand anything. He was about to leave but he finally stayed and tried to accost her again.

Shindou: Why don't you eat?

Aoi: I'm not hungry...

Shindou: But you must!

Aoi: As you have to join your sweetheart...

Shindou was first pretty shook by her sentence but finally, he remembered she saw him kissing Okatsu. That's it, he understood better her behavior now. He could jump every where as much he was happy!

Shindou: She's not my girlfriend, she came from the past. Wandaba brought her here for one day. I used to love her but now...

Aoi: Please Shindou... Would you leave me alone?

The half of his joy had disappeared. He knew it'd be very hard to convince Aoi because she's not gonna listen to him till the end of his sentences. He had to change his method.

Shindou, after a while: Er... No... I'm sorry Aoi but I can't...

Aoi raised her eyes and looked at Shindou's eyes. He stood up, went closer to Aoi, a knee on the floor, and took her hand. They both blushed.

Shindou: I can't because I love you...

Aoi's heart beats went three times faster. Shindou put his other hand on her cheek, and tried to move her face closer to his. First, Aoi didn't want to but Shindou looked at her with a look she couldn't resist and let him do. Their faces were very close, they could felt the breath of each other. Shindou whispered a little "I love you" before kissing Aoi. They both closed their eyes and blushed when their lips were touching. Aoi put a hand on Shindou's breast and she smiled against his lips when she felt their heartbeats were synchronized. At this time, Aoi knew it was a kiss which came from his heart.


End file.
